For displaying information about objects, for example buildings, located in the surroundings, mobile information terminals can be used, for example PDAs (PDA=personal digital assistant) having information about the objects stored therein. Thereby, the information is displayed in dependence on a position (location) of a user of the mobile terminal.
Existing location-based information systems mainly consider the geographical location of the user for selecting information objects, or for geographically weighting the relevance of an information object, respectively, for example a historical building. For this purpose, in many cases, these information objects include apart from further non-location related parameters merely the geographical coordination of the location and the information to be actually displayed.
The geographical description of the information objects by the mere indication of the location does not allow, however, the consideration of a specific condition and the geographical surroundings of the different types of information. During selection, all information objects are treated the same according to geographical aspects, because at the time of selection merely their geographical position is known.